


Realization.

by Smuggy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuggy/pseuds/Smuggy
Summary: Pain. Suffering. Breaking. Hold now. Steady. Breathe. You're not alone. Go Forth.





	Realization.

**Author's Note:**

> Ranting, I don't really know.

You are left alone, in a bleak hole, strapped to a wall. The mental bindings that hold you still constantly break you down, your head becoming fuzzier and fuzzier with each second. Yet right when you feel the lips of lady death kiss your skin and turn it into an ashy white color, you forcefully ripped from her arms and submerged in eternal pain. You are left alone, without a tongue, without eyes. Alone with your thoughts, and only thoughts. Those thoughts plague your mind like a miasma feasting over a festering village. Within their feces, they scrap and pull away at each other, making room for the next person, or thought in this case. You hate these ideas. They make your head pound, but alas, it is all you can do while chained until your body gives out. You have no idea when that will happen. The blood in your body should have run out days ago, your stomach split in two with a dagger. Yet, you’re still here. The feeling of your tongue being pried out until your left with an oozing whole, gagging on your spit and mucus. Yet, you refused to choke on it. You are still alive. Why? Your speech removed, your sight taken, your ability to move gone, your will to eat left when your stomach spilled out. Yet, you still live. Your will breaks and breaks and breaks and breaks every day. You are left alone with the narrative that you WILL DIE! YET YOU LIVE! How? Why? What drives you? The chance to see your friends again? To be freed from your prison? That narrative should push out those thoughts, yet you still hold onto hope. 

Your mind is honestly flabbergasted by the amount of strength you have, I can see it. I am you, after all. The fibers in your body scream in pain and for release as they are ripped and forced to reconnect, yet, your body does not give out. Your mind wants to let go. Your mind wants this pain to stop. You want to be broken. You want to be a mindless husk until you die. Yet, you don’t give in? I am you, you are me. I can see your will, your desire to give into hell, yet you won’t LET ME! You won’t let me go. Please, Please. I am so tired. Just give up. That’s all we want. That’s all you want. 

….No, I think I understand. If you gave up, those around you, those you care for, they would wonder if you were ever able to get better. Your love, the one who carried you this far, would be broken more so than you. You can’t watch that. You can’t sit here, braindead, knowing that your love is missing you, forever tortured by the thought of you. I understand. I don’t want to, but I do. You cannot give up, no matter how much I plead for you to do so. You have to break free, your capturer holds the key. The feeling of freedom is so close. A few more years. A few more years, and you will be free. Everything will be okay.


End file.
